User talk:Zcochrane
– 03:22, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Re: Style Hi there, I just rewrote some of your entry on the page. Please make sure when you add things that the information is in the same verb tense (i.e. past) and also make sure you link properly. I put the captain's and other guy's names in links because you may add their information later to the STEU. If you're not sure if things are right, ask someone to help or read over some of the Featured Articles of the past for some guidance. Thanks! --usscantabrian 23:13, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. --Zcochrane 01:13, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Re:Thanks No problem. Also don't forgot to categorise images you upload. – 06:54, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Test testing sig -- Good 'ol ZC (talk - ) 22:44, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks for your kind words! --RahadyanS 13:12, 25 January 2008 (UTC) References and creating articles Hi there, could you please ensure when you are adding references that they are in the article itself and not as footnotes? This follows the proper style guidelines for this wikia. Also, when creating an article, do not copy information from MemoryAlpha articles. Otherwise, an MAcopy template is slapped on it and it needs to be rewritten, so please write this information in your own words. (This makes it easier for the others on this board; see STEU Project:Rewrite and Category:Pages copied from Memory Alpha for the work we have to do at the moment.) As always, if you are not sure what you are doing follows the style guidelines, feel free to ask one of the administrators or some of us who have been around for a while. Thank you! --usscantabrian 23:44, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :I didn't copy anything from MA. I may link to them using the templates or interwiki links, but I haven't created a copy of an MA article the entire time I've been here. -- Good 'ol ZC (talk - ) 00:04, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, the history log indicates you created the article and also, it's word-for-word the same as the article in some places. Either that's a massive coincidence or it's been cut and paste from the MA article. --usscantabrian 00:15, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :::Ah, sorry. I misunderstood. I thought you meant a clean copy of the MA article. I had altered it to include fanon information as well. Here's the rub, because I got taken aside for /not/ putting in canonical data from MA on a previous article ( ). I wish people would make up their minds... -- Good 'ol ZC (talk - ) 00:18, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Hey I got the same thing when I got here too. I think we need to think of it in broad strokes re: canon data and try to write it as much as you can in your own words while getting the right point across. Unfortunately, there is no free copy agreement or whatever it's called between MA and STEU (which would make our lives a whole lot easier!) :) --usscantabrian 00:25, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Can you check the article for me? I tried to rewrite it (and have it make sense). -- Good 'ol ZC (talk - ) 00:43, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::Yep, all looking good. Sorry for the delay, but I'm in New Zealand so our time zones are a bit off from yours. I've taken the MAcopy template off. Thanks! --usscantabrian 19:54, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Thanks, and no worries. I keep rather odd hours, myself. ;) -- Good 'ol ZC (talk - ) 19:58, 29 January 2008 (UTC) sig Your sig is becoming a visual roadblock on discussion pages, so I'd recommend taking the approach others of us employ, who use custom signatures. I set up the first step for you: User:Zcochrane/sig. Now what you do is click on "preferences" (or "my preferences") at the top of the screen; in the nickname box type , and put a checkmark in the raw signature box, then click "save". Afterwards, when you type four tildes (~~~~), your sig should show up without all the extra coding. 20:17, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :Thanks! I've done as you've asked. -- Good 'ol ZC (talk - ) 20:32, 30 January 2008 (UTC) not a bump up I removed some extra spacing in order to reduce the size on the page. If you notice in the edit history, the bytes are lowered slightly. You may revert it if you wish - no skin off my nose. Trip Endres 20:36, March 23, 2010 (UTC)